


you can't have a rainbow without a little rain.

by zeta_leonis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Time, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rain, handjobs, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeta_leonis/pseuds/zeta_leonis
Summary: If Hux knew Kylo Ren's virginity was a part of the deal, he never would've opened his mouth to complain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> help i've fallen into kylux hell and i can't get out

Hux hasn’t heard the rain in years. He’s spent so long on the _Finalizer_ , or on some other bulk of a spaceship, he’s almost forgotten what it’s like for there to be an atmosphere, one that produces climate change and freezing water that falls freely from the sky, droplets that patter against the window softly. If he wasn’t here, kneeling between Kylo Ren’s spread legs, on a mess of warm sheets, he’d like to go outside and feel it on his face, drench his clothes, feel the cold bite at his fingers and make him tremble. 

He knows it’s a weakness, but he is human, even if he tries to hide it. And, anyway, nobody would see him here. 

They’re on some remote planet on the Galaxy’s rim, some far-off, paradisiacal planet of lush forests and crystalline lakes that Kylo used to go to when he was a child, one his father would take him to. 

They take the trip without Hux knowing where they are going - all Ren says is, “Just shut up and get in the ship.”

When they arrive, Hux complains since the moment they step foot on solid ground - “You’re crazy, Ren, you’ve finally let the Force get the best of you.” “What the hell are we doing here, what’s wrong with you?” “It’s too damn cold.” “If I slip on the mud it’s your fault.” “I swear to God, Kylo Ren, I will not hesitate to shoot you right now.” - but the Knight doesn’t say a word. 

Once they get to the hut (that isn’t a hut) - modest on the outside and the inside, but not all that bad for a savage cottage in the middle of nowhere - Hux is about to complain again, but Kylo just pulls him inside and pushes him hard against the wall, meshing their lips together, along with their tongues, kissing him almost angrily, desperately almost as he pushes him harder against the door, digging his hands into his hips, hard. Hux reacts at first with a small gasp of surprise, but then he gets into it, and kisses with the same intensity, with the same ferocity as he tangles his hands in Kylo’s hair and tugs hard. It is a total battle for dominance, a demonstration of each other’s power, a need to prove themselves superior. Kylo kisses like he does everything: harshly, chaotically, sporadically yet intensely, with a fiery passion that he brandishes like his lightsaber - with fury and emotion, hot and red against Hux’s lips. 

Hux kisses like he does everything: coldly, methodically, with a rhythm and an approach that he knows is efficient. It is almost strategic, the way in which he knows how to lick into Kylo’s mouth to get the best response (a primitive moan in the back of his throat), the way and strength in which to tug on his hair. 

When they break apart, they just stare at each other with wild eyes, unknowing of what to say, what words could possibly be appropriate to fill the space between them. So they say nothing instead. They go back to kissing now, albeit at a different pace - it’s slower now, more gentle as Kylo guides them both backwards, until the back of his knees hit the edge of something - presumably a bed - and they fall back on it. Ren stops kissing Hux momentarily, but only to move himself up the bed, and they keep kissing. The Knight kisses like he’s dying and Hux is his last breath of air, and the General kisses like he’s got all the time in the world to map every inch of Kylo’s mouth. They fall into a sort of sync, a beat they can both follow. Kylo’s hands move up from Hux’s hips to his sides, his back, his hair. He dishevels it, and on any other occasion, Hux might have made a fuss, but for now, he lets him, lets themselves be taken by the spur of the moment, by whatever it is they’re feeling. 

The redhead pulls away but not very far, and he starts kissing the side of the Knight’s mouth, his cheek, his throat, sucks marks into the juncture of his neck and down his chest as he opens his clothes slowly. It’s slow, too slow for Ren to be pleased, or satisfied, but he does thrash against him, whimpering only the slightest bit as he arches into the touch. Neither of them know what brought this on, but now that they’re here, they aren’t stopping. 

Soon, all their clothes are on the floor, and we’re back to where we started, with Hux kneeling between Kylo Ren’s legs. 

The Force user seems to hold his breath for what seems to be an eternity, just waiting for the other man to do  _ something.  _ Hux breathes on the bulge in Kylo’s underwear, and Kylo just gets more impatient. 

Hux then finally, finally stops teasing him and pulls down the fabric separating them, and Kylo swears he’s about to scream. Hux takes his erection in hand and looks up at him lasciviously, eyes clouded with lust. 

“I -” the taller man whimpers, hating how meek he sounds, unable to do anything. “I’ve never -”

Hux has to bite back the desire to laugh at him. “How pathetic.” he mutters instead, and then takes his cock in his mouth. 

That’s when Kylo breaks, crying out and letting his head fall back onto the pillows. Outside, the rain grows in intensity. Hux still insists on going slow, on taking him little by little, until his cock hits the back of his throat. His hands anchor Kylo to the bed, to stop him from bucking up, because he knows that, if not controlled, Ren would fuck his mouth in a way that, though erotic, Hux is not ready for just yet. 

So instead, he takes him into his mouth slowly, licks on the sides and then sucks on the head. Kylo can’t buck his hips, so instead, he latches his hands onto Hux’s hair and tugs. 

Hux relaxes his throat, trying as hard as possible not to roll his eyes at this boy and at his almost childish behaviour. But it is his first blowjob. 

The General sucks hard, ignoring Kylo’s hands tugging at his hair. It’s not the best blowjob he’s ever given, but he tries just as hard, swirling his tongue around him and using his hand for what he can’t reach. 

Above him, Kylo shakes and thrashes, his pupils dancing in the white of his eyes as he tries to keep Hux’s intense gaze. He whimpers and makes low noises in the back of his throat, throws his head back, and he’s coming, he’s coming -

Hux pulls off, and the Knight wants to scream. “Why did you -” he whines, something between a groan and a grunt. Hux ignores him and leans up to kiss him, softly, and then runs his hands down the other man’s arms. 

“Shut up,” he murmurs. Ren wants to say something, opens his mouth to protest, but then decides against it. 

Hux aligns himself so that every inch of their bodies is touching and he’s staring into Kylo Ren’s eyes, deeper than all the universes he’s ever seen. The redhead begins rolling his hips, their aligned cocks brushing against each other’s, making them groan in unison. Hux leans down to nibble and bite at Kylo’s neck, sucking on the soft skin there for a few seconds at a time, leaving purple bruises that mark the Knight as  _ his.  _

Kylo has his hands by his sides, unknowing of what to do with them. Hux looks up at his lost face, and then has an idea. He takes Kylo’s hand in his, and then guides it down their bodies until it’s in between them. Kylo looks absolutely fascinated. 

The pleasure they’re feeling is unlike any other. Hux hasn’t felt this good during sex in years, and Kylo is sure that he wants to keep doing this forever. When Kylo’s hand (covered by Hux’s) wraps around both of their cocks, they lose it, whimpering into each other’s mouths, panting on each other’s lips. 

“Hux,” Ren whimpers, his hand movements guided by his partner, his breath and voice coming out shaky and hesitant. “Hux, I want more, I -”

“Tell me,” Hux groans, devouring the man beneath him with his eyes, with the fire burning in him, the one that consumes him and all that he knows. 

“I want you to - to fuck me -” Kylo whimpers out, embarrassed, looking away bashfully as his cheeks heat up even more. He’s not used to this, to relinquishing control over himself and his feelings, to saying what he really feels, to exposing his weaknesses - and much less to General Hux. 

Kylo’s hips cant upwards to meet Hux’s thrusts, his body impatient and weak with desire, his muscles like corded wire as he tenses up bit by bit, feeling his impending orgasm build up like water on a tidal wave. 

“I will,” Hux promises into the corner of his mouth, into the moles on his shoulder. “But not now.” It’s not that he doesn’t want to - on the contrary, there’s nothing he’d like more than to take Ren right here and right now, to fuck him into the mattress until he’s begging, to see one of the most powerful men in the universe crumble under his touch. But he knows he won’t last if he does it now, so he doesn’t. He’d rather hold off his own desires for the time being than to embarrass himself by lasting less than two minutes. 

“Hux,” Kylo whispers, like a prayer, like something he’s afraid of saying as he tiptoes around the name. “Hux, Hux, I’m going to -” he warns, the only order he doesn’t ask anyone to heed as their movements grow erratic. Hux thrusts faster now, aided by the precome that’s been collecting on their cocks, and he lets out tiny whimpers and moans that spill from his lips with no filter. 

He wants to tell Ren how beautiful he looks like this, on the edge of his orgasm, one hand around their cocks and the other on Hux’s back. 

The wind and rain are as wild as can be, now growing louder than they are as the water whips at the window, striking it with incredible force; and the wind whistles and cries, being the trees to it’s will. Kylo comes before he does, spilling between them as he arches his back and digs his heels into Hux’s lower back. It doesn’t take too long for the redhead to come as he ruts almost aimlessly onto Kylo’s spent body. He lets out a groan and bites Kylo’s shoulder, earning a low growl from him. 

After cleaning himself up, Kylo rests next to Hux in the bed, who’s already fast asleep. As he curls into the redhead’s side, he thinks about all the talking they have to do tomorrow. 

But tomorrow is still far away. 

They can rest. 

Kylo falls asleep on Hux’s chest, with the General’s arms around him. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are appreciated :3  
> Also, I PASSED ALL MY SUBJECTS WITH AN AVERAGE OF 7'5/10 I'M SO PLEASED WITH MYSELF EEEP


End file.
